Winnipeg Fire Paramedic Service
Winnipeg Fire Paramedic Service Station No. 1 - 65 Ellen St. (@ McDermot Ave.) (Downtown) Built 1965 :Engine 101 - 2008 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/30F) (SN#133935) :Engine 103 - 2008 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/30F) (SN#133936) :Ladder 1 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (2000/300/95') (SN#123170 / #SE-2645) :Squad 1 - 2008 Ford F550 / Green Acres Industries (250/300/10) (SN#08111860) :Squad 2 :MIRV 1 :Platoon 1 :Paramedic 31 - 2006 Ford / Crestline ambulance :Paramedic 91 - 2006 Ford / Crestline ambulance Station No. 2 - 55 Watt St. (@ Rue Desalaberry) (Elmwood) Built 1990 :Engine 2 - 1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1750/400/50F) (SN#M5990) :Ladder 2 - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (1750/220/16/100' Bronto Skylift) (SN#127886) :Paramedic 2 - 2009 Chevrolet / Crestline ambulance Station No. 3 - 337 Rue Des Meurons (@ Rue Goulet) (Norwood) Built 1969 :Engine 3 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5212) :Water Rescue 3 - 1988 GMC / Dependable :AIR 3 - 1979 International / FD-built :District 3 Station No. 4 - 150 Osborne St. (@ Stradbrook Ave.) (Osborne Village) Built 1958 :Engine 4 - 1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1750/400/50F) (SN#M5988) :Rescue 4 - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6702) :District 4 Station No. 5 - 845 Sargent Ave. (@ Burnell St.) (West End) Built 1910 :Engine 5 - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1250/800/30F) (SN#A149) :Rescue 5 - 2008 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/30F) (SN#133938) Station No. 6 - 603 Redwood Ave. (@ McGregor St.) (North End) Built 1998 :Engine 6 - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1250/800/30F) (SN#A150) :Rescue 6 Station No. 7 - 10 Allen Blye Dr. (@ Leila Ave.) (Amber Trails) Built 1997 :Engine 701 :Engine 702 / Ladder 7 (Depending on staffing numbers during every shift) :Hazmat 7 - 1987 GMC / Dependable Station No. 8 - 640 Kimberly Ave. (@ Golspie St.) (East Kildonan) Built 1972 :Engine 8 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5211) :Rescue 8 - 1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue :District 8 Station No. 9 - 864 Marion St. (@ Dawson Rd.) (St. Boniface Industrial Park) Built 1957 :Engine 9 - 1990 E-One Hush (1050/400) (SN#8502) :Rescue 9 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Saulsbury/Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 2642/124500) :Hazmat 9 - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry Station No. 10 - 1354 Border St. (@ Powell Ave.) (Brooklands) Built 1967 :Engine 10 - 1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1750/400/50F) :District 10 Station No. 11 - 200 Berry St. (@ Portage Ave.) (St. James) Built 1912 :Engine 11 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior (1050/800/30F) (SN#SE 2657/124067) :Rescue 11 - 1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue Station No. 12 - 1710 Grosvenor Ave. (@ Renfrew St.) (River Heights) Built 1974 :Engine 12 - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6704) Station No. 13 - 799 Lilac St. (@ Beresford Ave.) (Fort Rouge) Built 1979 :Engine 13 - 1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1050/400) :Ladder 13 - 1993 Duplex / Fort Garry/LTI (-/-/100') :Water Rescue 13 : Station No. 14 - 1057 St. Mary's Rd. (@ Worthington Ave.) (St. Vital) Built 1957 :Engine 14 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5207) Station No. 15 - 1083 Autumnwood Dr. (@ Cottonwood Rd.) (Windsor Park) Built 1969 :Engine 15 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5209) Station No. 16 - 1001 McGregor St. (@ Leila Ave.) (West Kildonan) Built 1969 :Engine 16 - 1990 E-One Hush (1050/500) :Ladder 16 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II (1500/400/100') (SN#121713 / SE 2567) Station No. 17 - 1501 Church Ave. (@ Sheppard St.) (Inkster Industrial Park) Built 1963 :Engine 17 - 1990 E-One Hush (1050/500) Station No. 18 - 5000 Roblin Blvd. (@ Dieppe St.) (Charleswood) Built 1973 :Engine 18 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5206) Station No. 19 - 320 Whytewold Rd. (@ Lodge Ave.) (Silver Heights) Built 1959 :Engine 19 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior (1050/800/30F) (SN#SE 2658/124068) Station No. 20 - 525 Banting Drive (@ Portage Ave.) (Assiniboia) Built 1972 :Engine 20 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/420/100') (SN#131540) :Ladder 20 :Squad 20 - 2001 Ford F550 4x4 / Superior (CAFS/200/15) (SN#SE2615) Station No. 21 - 1446 Regent Ave. West (West Transcona) Built 2007 :Engine 21 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/420/100') (SN#123021 / SE 2590) :F711 (Canteen) Station No. 22 - 1567 Waverly St. (@ Chevrier Ave.) (Fort Garry Industrial Park) Built 1977 :Engine 22 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II (1750/400/75') (SN#123020 / SE 2589) :MIRV 22 - 1993 Ford E350 command Station No. 23 - 880 Dalhousie Dr. (@ Pembina Highway) (Fort Richmond) Built 1968 :Engine 23 - 1999 Spartan Advantage / Saulsbury (1250/400/30F) (#SE 2116/298036) :Engine 231 :Tanker 23 - 1986 Ford C / FD-built (250/2500) Fire Station No. 24 - 1665 Rothesay St. (@ McIvor Ave.) (North Kildonan) Built 1975 :Engine 24 - 1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1050/400) :Trench Rescue 24 Fire Station No. 25 - 701 Day St. (@ Rosseau Ave. West) (Transcona) Built 1985 :Engine 25 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5210) Fire Station No. 26 - 1525 Dakota St. (@ Warde Ave.) (River Park South) Built 1994 :Engine 26 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior (#SE 2659/124069) :ATV Gator 26 Fire Station No. 27 - Planned for Bishop Grandin Boulevard @ Lagimodiere Boulevard (Sage Creek) Fire Station No.28 - Planned for Waverley West Development Fire Station No. 30 - 524 Osborne St. (@ Arnold Ave.) (Fort Rouge) Built 1915 :Gator 30 :Safety 30 Mechanical / Training Tower / Stores - 2546 McPhillips St. (@ Templeton Ave.) (Old Kildonan) :Spare - 1992 Spartan Diamond / Fort Garry heavy rescue :Spare - 1990 E-One Hush pump (1050/400) :Spare - 1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pump (1050/400) :Spare - 1986 KME / Fort Garry pump (1500/400) (SN#SS3341-1) :Spare - 1986 GMC / PK Welding rescue :Spare - 1984 King CM1 aerial (-/-/100') (SN#840011) :Spare - 1982 International / King pump (1050/1200) (SN#820028) :Spare - 1982 International CO / King pump (1050/1200) (SN#820027) Assignment unknown :2008 E-One Typhoon pump (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pump (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pump (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pump (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pump (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pump (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pump (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pump (1500/500/30F) (SN#133940) :2008 E-One Cyclone II tower (1750/250/100') (SN#133115) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pump (1250/800/30F) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pump (1250/800/30F) :2006 Sterling Acterra / Fort Garry heavy rescue (SN#A227) :2005 E-One Typhoon pump (1250/800/30F) (SN#128386) :2005 E-One Typhoon pump (1250/800/30F) :2005 E-One Typhoon pump (1250/400/30F) (SN#125814) :2005 E-One Typhoon heavy rescue (SN#130024) :2004 E-One Typhoon pump (1250/800/30F) (SN#128382) :2003 Ford F550 / Fort Garry CAFS (CAFS/250/20A) (SN#M9376) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pump (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6700) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pump (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6701) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pump (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6703) :2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1050/400/75') (SN#121451 / SE 2588) :2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/400/75') (SN#121450 / SE 2587) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1750/400/75') (SN#SE 2591/123017) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pump (1500/400/40F) (SN#M5991) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pump (1750/400/50F) :1995 Ford F / Grainmaster/FD Shops CAFS (CAFS/400/40F) :1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pump (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5208) :1991 International S / Advance fuel tender (285 gal. gas/1300 gal. diesel) (SN#45117-93) :1990 E-One Hush pump (1050/500) :1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pump (1050/400) (SN#M3962) :1988 Duplex D450T / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1988 Kenworth / Fort Garry/Bronto tower (-/-/115') :1986 KME / Fort Garry pump (1500/400) (SN#SS3341-2) :1984 GMC Transit bus command Retired Apparatus :1982 International CO1950B / King pump (1050/1200) :1981 International CO1950B / King pump (1050/1200) :1980 Duplex / Pierreville ladder platform (-/-/100'LTI) :1979 Scot C1FD / King Seagrave pump (1050/500) :1978 Scot C1FD / King Seagrave pump (1050/500) (SN#77039) :1977 Scot CIFD / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1977 Kenworth / King pump (1050/400) :1976 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pump (1050/400) :1969 Thibault Custom pump (1050/500) :1969 International VCO / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :1967 Mack C pump (1050/400) :1960 Mack C aerial (-/-/100') Future plans :New Station 04 planned for the Osborne Village area. :New Station 11 planned for around the same location as current station. Will be rebuilt. :New Station 12 planned for Grant Avenue & Waverley Street or Grant & Kenaston Boulevard. :New Station 13 planned for the Fort Rouge area. :New Station 15 planned for the Windsor Park area. :New Station 18 planned for the same location. Current station will be demolished and rebuilt. :New Station 19 planned for the St. James area. :New Station 27 planned for Bishop Grandin Boulevard & Lagimodiere Boulevard. :New Station 28 planned for Waverley West Development. : :ALL the above named changes are in the 2010 - 2015 Capital City Forecast Budget. Category:Manitoba Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus